finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Cid
Cid é um personagem que apareceu, ou foi mencionado, em praticamente todas as mídias relacionadas à Final Fantasy; a série principal, spinoffs, filme e anime. Cid se tornou uma marca registrada de Final Fantasy, assim como os chocobos e os moogles. Ele lidera a lista de personagens recorrentes, os quais incluem Biggs e Wedge e Gilgamesh. Contudo, cada representação apresenta um personagem Cid diferente, e seus papeis na série variam amplamente desde membro de um grupo para um NPC até um antagonista. Na tradição de Final Fantasy, personagens Cid muitas vezes têm um grupo de características distintas que os fãs passaram a esperar. Eles apresentam com frequência um pensamento voltado à mecânica e são por vezes retratados como engenheiros ou inventores. Cids são muitas vezes a fonte dos aeronaves que o jogador está acostumado a usar próximo ao fim do jogo, como seu capitão ou seu criador. Os personagens Cid são algumas vezes parcialmente responsáveis pelo conflito principal do jogo como resultado de suas invenções ou pesquisas serem abusadas. Se este for o caso, ele frequentemente busca redenção apoiando o grupo. Cid é usualmente mais velho que o elenco principal, algumas vezes por diferença de várias décadas, e assim eles são retratados como figuras paternais, às vezes como o pai biológico, adotivo ou substituto de algum dos personagens principais. Aparições ''Final Fantasy ''Artigo Principal: Cid dos Lufaine Cid não aparece na versão original de NES. Ele é mencionado brevemente em remakes, um retcon criado para expandir a presença do Cid em cada jogo da série Final Fantasy. Cid é descrito como um antigo Lufeniano criador da aeronave que os Guerreiros da Luz usam. ''Final Fantasy II ''Artigo Principal: Cid (Final Fantasy II) O primeiro Cid. Ele começou sua carreira como um dos cavaleiros de Fynn, mas depois conseguiu uma aeronave e deixou de trabalhar para Fynn para procurar sua própria fortuna. Estacionado fora de Poft, oferece seus serviços de táxi com sua aeronave para Firion e o grupo. Sua aeronave é capturada (com a Princesa Hilda à bordo) pela Dreadnought do Império Palamecia, mas Firion e seus amigos resgatam eles, e a Dreadnought é destruída. Mais tarde, Cid morre e dá sua aeronave para Firion. A partir do Dawn of Souls, Cid aparece na cidade Machanon, uma cidade no pós-vida. ''Final Fantasy III ''Artigo Principal: Cid Haze Cid Haze é um criador de aeronave do continente flutuante, da vila de Canaan. Ele transforma o veleiro em uma aeronave e por um curto tempo acompanha o grupo e irá ocasionalmente atacar com seu martelo ou usar magia de fogo em todos os inimigos. Mais tarde, ele salva os Guerreiros da Luz de Xande. Na versão remake em 3D, Cid está envolvido com a sidequest do Ferreiro Lendário. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Artigo Principal: Cid Pollendina Cid Pollendina é um personagem jogável e o primeiro Cid jogável na série. O diretor de engenheiros de Baron, Cid é amigo e mentor tanto de Cecil quanto de Rosa. Ele projetou as aeronaves usadas pelos Red Wings, o esquadrão de elite de Baron, mas desenvolveu desconfiança para com os métodos do Rei de Baron. O exílio de Cecil e Kain, e o uso dos Red Wings para destruir Damcyan, provaram ser mais do que Cid poderia tolerar: ele se rebelou contra o rei e foi preso por sua traição. Ele mais tarde foi solto por Cecil, unindo-se ao grupo. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cid é um personagem temporário, não fazendo parte do grupo final. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cid é um personagem jogável na avançada idade de 71 anos. Ele luta ao lado de Cecil e Rosa para repelir a invasão de Baron e mais tarde acompanha Ceodore para a última porção de sua jornada. Final Fantasy V ''Artigo Principal: Cid Previa Cid Previa e seu neto, Mid Previa, são engenheiros de Karnak que inventaram a máquina que amplia poder dos Cristais. Em particular, eles usam o Cristal do Fogo para mover o Navio Movido a Fogo para a Rainha de Karnak. Os dois mais tarde remodelam uma aeronave encontrada na Catapulta. Cid Previa reaparece mais tarde no OVA Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. ''Final Fantasy VI ''Artigo Principal: Cid del Norte Marquez Cid del Norte Marquez é um personagem não-jogável que inventou a tecnologia Magitek para o Império Gestahliano, uma vasta categoria tecnológica que inclui armaduras motorizadas, armas e até engenharia pseudo-genética, tudo vaporizado da extração da essência mágica dos espers. Ele criou Celes como se ela fosse sua própria filha. Dependendo das ações do jogador, Cid pode morrer ou viver. ''Final Fantasy VII ''Artigo Principal: Cid Highwind Cid Highwind é um personagem jogável. Um exímio mecânico e piloto, ele construiu vários dos veículos usados pelo grupo em Final Fantasy VII, incluindo o Tiny Bronco e sua epônima aeronave, Highwind. Cid sonha em ir para o espaço; o jogador encontra ele pela primeira vez em Cidade do Foguete, uma cidade construída ao redor do programa espacial abandonado da Shinra (do qual Cid fazia parte). Ele reaparece como um personagem não-jogável em Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, no filme em CGI Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, e é mencionado em Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Ele também aparece na série Kingdom Hearts, tornando-se também o primeiro "Cid" desta série de jogos. ''Final Fantasy VIII ''Artigo Principal: Cid Kramer Cid Kramer é o diretor de Balamb Garden, de onde Squall Leonhart é estudante. Cid provê a Squall e seus companheiros SeeD o treinamento que eles precisam para derrotar a poderosa feiticeira. Cid revela para Squall que Balamb Garden é capaz de voar, cumprindo o tradicional dever como Cid de prover ao jogador uma forma voadora de transporte. ''Final Fantasy IX ''Artigo Principal: Cid Fabool IX Cid Fabool IX é brevemente jogável durante uma sequência sem batalhas. Ele é o regente da cidade estado de Lindblum; adequadamente, uma cidade de talentosos engenheiros, mecânicos e pilotos de aeronave. Uma briga com sua esposa, Hilda, por causa de seus problemas de infidelidade terminou com ele sendo transformado em um oglop. Apesar deste empecilho, Cid se mantém como governante de Lindblum, e suas habilidades em planejar aeronaves fez com que a cidade se tornasse o principal poder aéreo mundial Cid Fabool I e Cid Fabool VIII também são mencionados. ''Final Fantasy X ''Artigo Principal: Cid (Final Fantasy X) Cid é o líder dos Al Bhed, o pai de Rikku e Brother, e tio de Yuna. Com a ajuda dos outros Al Bhed, ele desenterra uma antiga aeronave na área de escavação Al Bhed perto do Templo de Baaj. Cid repara dá nome ao navio de Fahrenheit. A aeronave é disponibilizada ao jogador como um modo de transporte, e é usada em batalha contra Evrae e Sin. Cid é dublado por Kōichi Sakaguchi na versão japonesa e Mike McShane na versão americana. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Cid é um personagem não-jogável. Ele aparece nas Ruínas de Zanarkand, vendendo dicas para caçadores de esferas, entrando em conflito com o receio de Yuna sobre a área ter virado uma atração turística. Ele depois aparece em Thunder Plains, antes de se perder em uma caverna e ser resgatado pelos Gullwings. Ele então é levado até sua aeronave ''Celsius. ''Final Fantasy XI ''Artigo Principal: Cid (Final Fantasy XI) Cid é um personagem não-jogável na nação de Bastok. Ele é um Hume e o mais proeminente engenheiro e inventor do mundo de Vana'diel. Ele é encontrado na Bastok Metalworks na "Oficina do Cid". Cid tem uma relação próxima com o dono da Taberna da Ovelha Vaporizada, um bar também em Bastok. Cid é responsável por muito do sucesso e prosperidade de Bastok nos anos recentes, e portanto tem uma influência crescente na República. É implícito que uma das razões chave por trás da eleição do Presidente Hrichter Karst ao governo foi o apoio de Cid. Personagens jogadores que venham de Bastok podem esperar fazer algumas missões para ajudar Cid a adquirir itens para fazer suas invenções. Mais tarde, na expansão Seekers of Adoulin, é revelado que Cid tem um filho adotivo chamado Midras. Midras está apoiando a Coalisão de Inventores de Adoulin, tentando encontrar métodos alternativos de agricultura em meio a uma crescente crise de falta de alimentos. ''Final Fantasy XII ''Artigo Principal: Cidolfus Demen Bunansa Doutor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa é um personagem não jogável e, pela primeira vez na série, um antagonista e um chefe. Ele é o chefe pesquisador das aeronaves de Archadia que lidera o estudo de nethicite. Cid é o criador da maioria das aeronaves de Archadia, incluindo o Sky Fortress Bahamut. Cid compartilha seu sobrenome com Mustadio e Besrudio de Final Fantasy Tactics. Existe um outro personagem chamado Cid, Al-Cid Margrace, um membro da família regente Rozarriana. Diferente de Dr. Cid, Al-Cid está do lado do time do jogador; entretanto, ele não é o "Cid" de Final Fantasy XII, uma vez que Doutor Cid foi confirmado como o Cid "oficial" do jogo por Akitoshi Kawazu e Yasumi Matsuno em entrevistas. ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Artigo Principal: Cid Raines Cid Raines é o Brigadeiro General em comando da divisão Wide-Area Response Brigade dos Guardian Corps do Sanctum, comandando a aeronave Lindblum. Ele é mais jovem que os Cids anteriores e inicialmente impede que o grupo de ser preso pelo Sanctum, mas seu papel mais complexo e motivações são revelados depois. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Uma alma presa no Mar do Caos assume a forme de Cid e age como o advogado das almas dos mortos. Cid revela para Lightning a verdadeira natureza de Chaos e dá dicas sobre as verdadeiras intenções Bhunivelze. Final Fantasy XIV ''Artigo Principal: Cid nan Garlond Cid nan Garlond é o lider dos Garlond Ironworks, um grupo de engenheiros Garleans em divergência com as políticas belicistas do Imperio Garlean e são aliados das Cidades-estados Eorzeanas. No vídeo ChocoGo como uma piada de primeiro de Abril de 2016, um personagem chamado Cid Shipman apareceu como CEO da companhia ChocoGo. ''Final Fantasy XV ''Artigo Principal: Cid Sophiar Cid Sophiar é um homem idoso e o principal mecênico da estação de serviços Hammerhead que cuida do carro do Noctis. Sua neta, Cindy Aurum, ajuda ele com os negócios e é o principal contato com o grupo quando eles se conhecem. Durante a juventude de Regis, Cid lutou ao lado dele, Cor Leonis, e Weskham Armaugh. Cid pode melhorar algumas das armas do jogador. ''Final Fantasy Tactics ''Artigo Principal: Cidolfus Orlandeau Cidolfus Orlandeau (ou Cidolfas Oralandu), é um personagem jogável. Orlandeau, um Espadachim Sagrado, é o comandante dos Cavaleiros da Ordem do Céu do Sul e um amigo de longa data do pai de Ramza Beoulve, Barbaneth. Ele se torna jogável tardiamente no jogo, e é o personagem mais poderoso até o momento do seu recrutamento. Ele é referenciado como Deus do Trovão Cid, ou T. G. Cid. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance ''Artigo Principal: Cid Randell Cid Rendell é o pai de Mewt Randell e no mundo de fantasia de Ivalice, ele é o Judgemaster,, líder dos Judges que reforçam as leis de Ivalice. Ele é jogável apenas se condições específicas forem cumpridas pelo jogador. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift ''Artigo Principal:Cid (Tactics A2) Cid é o líder do Clã Gully, uma guilda de caçadores. Ele é o primeiro Cid não humano a aparecer na série. Ele induziu Luso a entrar no seu clã quando o garoto apareceu durante uma caçada. Al-Cid aparece como um personagem jogável. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Artigo Principal: Cid Aulstyne Marechal Imperial Cid Aulstyne é o principal antagonista, a primeira vez para um personagem Cid. Ele é o líder de 76 anos do Império Militesi na ausência do imperador, e busca subjugar todos os Cristais de Orience. Para alcançar isso, ele mobiliza as tropas imperiais para invadir outras Nações de Cristais. Conhecido como gênio engenheiro, Cid proclama levar Orience a um novo futuro. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King ''Artigo Principal: Irmãos Moogles Mogcid é um moogle que pilota o Skysphere. Ele ajuda a trazer mais famílias para Padarak. Ele é parte do grupo de irmãos moogle que vivem em Padarak. Mogcid é a primeira vez que um Cid apareceu na série Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers ''Artigo Principal: Cid (The Crystal Bearers Cid é um Lilty de pele amarelada com óculos e um bigode branco. Ele é um dos mais importantes personagens e geralmente dá informações para o protagonista, Layle. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Otto Cid Bekenstein é o criador da Rainbow Bridge Machine em Windia. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Cid é um personagem não jogável que vive no moinho atrás de Horne. Cid não foi afetado pela maldição e portanto não foi petrificado junto com os outros aldeões. Cid nao tem nenhum papel no enredo e o jogador precisa da Chave Mágica para destrancar a porta do moinho. Quando você fala com ele, ele vai dizer para o jogador várias estatísticas, como o tempo de jogo e o número de inimigos mortos. Final Fantasy Dimensions Cid é o líder da armada de aeronaves do Império. Ele ordena que os Guerreiros roubem o cristal que pertence ao reino de Lux. Ele lidera um projeto científico de criar robôs indestrutíveis como soldados do imperador. Dr. Lugae, o criador desta máquina, perde o controle sobre uma unidade nomeada Argy. Tempo depois, Cid é derrotado quando ele é incapaz de ver a humanidade nos robôs e eles se viram contra ele. Eles não o matam, mas salvam sua vida antes da explosão do maior navio voador. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Cid dos Lufaines do primeiro Final Fantasy é o narrador do jogo, dublado por Bunta Sugawara na versão japonesa e Rodger Parsons na versão americana. Ele é revelado como o mestre por trás dos ciclos de conflito, com um passado conectando ele a Chaos, Cosmos e o Warrior of Light. Este passado é revelado nos Chaos Reports e nos Cosmos Reports, o último dos dois fora escrito pelo próprio Cid. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cid dos Lufaines retorna com um papel e backstory expandidos, que é o foco dos Reports e Confessions of the Creator. Um dos moogles do Mognet é chamado de "Mogcid", e é um fanático por aeronaves que pergunta aos jogadores qual seu ofício favorito. Ele fica entusiasmado sse o jogador responder "Gelnika" ou "Fahrenheit", mas fica descontente com uma resposta de wyvern, declamando que "Okay, existe algum romance em voar nas costas de um dragão. Mas ele não é uma aeronave, kupo!" Final Fantasy Airbone Brigade Cid Haze aparece como Ferreiro das armas de cristal. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cid Haze é um personagem desbloqueável, obtido coletando Yellow Crystal Shards. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cid Haze aparece como um personagem jogável e um dos representantes de Final Fantasy III. Ele é desbloqueado coletando Orange Crystal Shards. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Artigo Principal: Cid (Record Keeper) Cid aparece como um personagem não-jogável. Ele dá suporte ao Dr. Mog e ao jogador oferecendo seus serviços em termos de administrar as atribuições, os aprimoramentos e criações dos equipamentos e habilidades do personagem jogador. Ele também possui uma aeronave que permite ao jogador viajar além dos Arquivos Reais, durante as missões de Record Dungeon, onde se torna um personagem mais recorrente, apesar de ser um dos dois (junto com o Shadowsmith) que até o momento não é jogável. Vários Cids através da série são tanto personagens jogáveis e batalhados através do jogo. Estes incluem o Cid de Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII, and Final Fantasy Tactics. Final Fantasy Explorers Cid é o líder da União dos Exploradores em Amostra, que pode ser encontrado na base da União em Libertas. Ele é uma figura lendária entre os demais Exploradores. Ele tem cabelo castanho e bigode, e veste um casaco roxo sobre uma camisa vermelha e calças brancas. Ele está no comando de abrir as Missões de Tutorial assim como os Exames de Aptidão para acessar novas classes. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Artigo principal: Cid (Brave Exvius) Veritas dos Céus, nome verdadeiro Cid, é inicialmente um antagonista e uma unidade invocável. Um membro dos Seis Juramentados de Paladia, ele fez amizade com os anões e introduziu a tecnologia de aeronaves ao mundo de Lapis. ele é o responsável pelo recondicionamento da mais potente aeronave, a Invincible, mas como o resto dos Seis Juramentados, ele busca destruir os cristais do mundo (em particular, ele vai atrás do Cristal do Vento) para que eles possam ter sua vingança contra Aldore. Imaginando que estivesse a muito tempo morto, a maioria dos humanos e anões não conhecem seu lado obscuro, imaginando nele um modelo a ser seguido. Em sua honra, "Cid" é um nome/título concedido aos mais excepcionais engenheiros, o que geralmente acaba por coincidir com a posição de mestre engenheiro da Cidade Industrial de Dilmagia. Lid, uma dos personagens principais, é uma jovem engenheira de aeronaves determinada a ganhar o título. Quadros exibindo as quinze gerações de Cids anteriores podem ser encontradas na parcialmente abandonada Fábrica de Aeronaves Mobreeze, e atualmente o mais próximo de receber o título é o inrmão mais velho de Lid, Evan. Mobius Final Fantasy Cid faz uma aparição como um personagem não-jogável. Na sua juventude, Cid portava uma incrível semelhança com Wol e ele serviu uma Princesa Sarah cuja aparição física lembra Sarah Cornelia. Cid também tem um irmão chamado Mid. World of Final Fantasy Cid é um personagem que, pela primeira vez na série, aparece em uma forma completamente robótica. Ele é um macha androide que é cheio de conhecimento e irá ocasionalmente ajudar os personagens principais através de suas jornadas. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cid aparece em várias cartas. Aparições * A versão de Cid de Final Fantasy II aparece como duas cartas de elemento vento. * Cid Haze de Final Fantasy III e Theatrhythm Final Fantasy também aparece como duas cartas de elemento vento. * Cid Pollendina de Final Fantasy IV e Final Fantasy IV: The After Years aparece com três cartas de elemento vento. * Cid Previa de Final Fantasy V aparece com duas cartas de elemento trovão. * Cid Del Norte Marquez de Final Fantasy VI aparece com uma carta de elemento gelo. * Cid Highwind de Final Fantasy VII e Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete aparece com três cartas do elemento vento. * Cid Kramer de Final Fantasy VIII aparece com uma carta de elemento trovão. * Cid de Final Fantasy XI aparece com uma carta de elemento vento. * Doutor Cid de Final Fantasy XII aparece com uma carta de elemento gelo. * Cid Raines de Final Fantasy XIII aparece com uma carta de elemento gelo. * Cid nan Garlond de Final Fantasy XIV aparece com uma carta de elemento trovão. * Cidolfus Orlandeau de Final Fantasy Tactics e Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call aparece com duas cartas de elemento trovão. * Cid Randell de Final Fantasy Tactics Advance aparece com uma carta de elemento trovão. * Cid de Final Fantasy Tactics A2 aparece com uma carta de elemento terra. * Cid Aulstyne de Final Fantasy Type-0 aparece com uma carta de elemento trevas. * Cid de Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers aparece com uma carta de elemento trovão. * Cid de Final Fantasy Dimensions aparece com uma carta de elemento vento. Série Chocobo Cid apareceu na série de jogos Chocobo em duas versões. A primeira apareceu em Chocobo's Dungeon 2. A mesma aparição se manteve em Chocobo Racing, apesar de com uma roupa diferente. Ele é visto em Chocobo Stallion e Hataraku Chocobo, dois títulos Chocobo exclusivos do Japão. Sua segunda versão ele é um jovem loiro de óculos. Ele aparece em Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales e Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Cid é um jovem e energético loiro, uma quebra da tradição de Cids velhos e sábios, apesar de ainda inteligente. Ele tem um papel de suporte como o animado inventor de vários veículos, equipamentos e armas, todos tendo nomes femininos. Cid é um membro dos Comodeen, um grupo de resistência que une forças com o grupo principal para derrotar Earl Tyrant e seus asseclas. Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Dr. Sid é o personagem Cid residente, apesar do nome escrito de forma diferente. Ele é um cientista para quem Aki, a protagonista, serve como protegida. Ele é dublado na versão americana por Donald Sutherland. Aparições fora da série Kingdom Hearts Para mais informações, veja Kindom Hearts Wiki:Cid A incarnação de Cid Highwind de Final Fantasy VII aparece como um personagem não-jogável na série Kingdom Hearts.''ele tem um papel crucial provendo Sora com o Gummi Ship junto cm traduções dos Ansem's Reports. Originalmente de Radiant Garden, ele leva Leon, Yuffie e Aerith com ele quando o mundo é tomado por Heartless. ''Dragon Quest Em Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime, um jogo da série lançado após a união entre a Enix e a Square, um personagem Platypunk (um monstro ornitorrinco) nomeado Ducktor Cid (CidMoja ) na versão japonesa)aparece em Dragon Quest Heroes. Lost Odissey Sed é um personagem jogável. Ele é o filho mortal de um dos personagens protagonistas, Seth Balmore, e na juventude foi um notório pirata. Apesar do nome diferenciar levemente ele pode ser considerado um Cid, Uma vez que o criador de Lost Odissey, Hironobu Sakaguchi, é também o criador da série Final Fantasy. Isto é apoiado por Sed também ser o principal fornecedor de conhecimento mecânico ao grupo, e algum apoio veicular na forma de seu navio, o Nautilus. Imaginary Range Cid aparece como protagonista masculino do jogo, onde ele ainda cumpre seu papel como engenheiro/inventor. Ele pode criar e/ou alterar coisas usando seu "PAD" com o poder do "IP". Ele chama esta habilidade de "milagre". Heavenstrike Rivals Cid e Shipwright Cid são tropas do jogo. Além disso, A versão do Cid do jogo é o Cid Pollendina de Final Fantasy IV. Etimologia Cid é derivado de uma palavra no dialeto arábico "سيد" (sîdi ou sayyid) que significa "lorde" ou "mestre". Curiosidades * Um personagem em Star Wars: Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma fora nomeado a partir dos Cids de Final Fantasy, como uma resposta à serie pegar nomes da franquia (por exemplo, Biggs e Wedge). de:Cid en:Cid fr:Cid Categoria:Cid Categoria:Personagens